My Fault
by mary-evy
Summary: TRADUCTION DE MISS PARK AVENUE! Sirius Black a le sentiment que tout ne va pas bien en ce 31 octobre, et décide d'aller visiter James et Lily. Mais à la place, il rencontre une fin très sinistre... REVIEW SVP!
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteure : **Coucou! Maintenant, cette fic est une dramatique/_angst (NdT : désolé, j'ai pas trouvé le nom en français! ), _et c'est ma première tentative de ce genre, alors SVP, reviewez!!! C'est du point de vue de Sirius.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à la très douée J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à la talentueuse _Miss Park Avenue. _Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de ce merveilleux one-shot!

**My Fault**

Je continuais à me le rapeller. _James va être correct. Lily va être correcte. Harry va bien. _Mais _je _ne me sentais pas correct. J'avais ce sentiment. Un sentiment. Ce sentiment m'embêtait. Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais convaincu James de changer le Gardien des Secrets. Que ce ne soit plus moi mais Peter. Voldemort ne penserait jamais à Peter en tant que Gardien des Secrets. Lorsque j'ai dit à Peter où Lily et James étaient cachés, il a sourit et s'est rapidement volatilisé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Il est allé comme à l'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était produit. James m'a rassuré. _"Rien ne tournera mal. Tout va être correct. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Peter." _Confiance. La confiance était une chose importante en ces jours. La confiance nous maintenait en vie dans ce monde de fous. J'ai frissoné. J'avais vraiment un mauvais sentiment à propos de cette nuit. Je continuais à me demander si James, Lily et Harry étaient encore vivants, maintenant, à ce moment. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. J'ai saisi ma motocyclette et je suis allé à la demeure de Peter. Je suis arrivé chez Peter, qui n'habitait pas loin de Godric's Hollow où Lily et James vivaient. J'ai frappé à la porte. Aucune réponse. J'ai frappé encore. Toujours aucune réponse. Frustré, j'ai hurlé, "Alohomora!" La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai fait irruption dans la maison. J'ai hurlé, «Peter? Peter? Es-tu là? C'est Sirius!"

J'ai regardé autour. Tout était bien, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Peter. Je n'étais pas très proche de Peter, mais j'étais inquiet. Les vies de Lily et James dépendaient de lui. J'ai cherché dans la maison entière. Personne n'était là. Le souci que j'avais en moi était maintenant amplifié jusque dans mon souffle. Je suis allé hors de la maison, ne prenant pas la peine de bloquer la porte avec une chaise. Je suis monté sur ma motocyclette et j'ai rapidement volé vers le haut, vers Godric's Hollow. J'ai volé pendant cinq minutes et je me suis arrêté entre le ciel et la terre en raison de la vue qui s'offrait à mes yeux. La Marque des Ténèbres rougeoyait en haut d'où James et Lily habitaient. J'ai débarqué de la moto près de la maison, et j'ai commencé à courir. J'ai couru plus rapidement que je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie et je me suis arrêté devant la scène qui était transmise à mes yeux.

"Enfer sanglant."

Il y avait des débris partout et le plancher était déchiré en deux. Le plafond avait disparu, et tout était en ruines. J'ai marché lentement vers la maison détruite. Des millions de pensées traversaient ma tête. _Comment? Comment? À moins que Peter... _J'ai arrêté. J'ai su. J'ai su la vérité.

Je suis allé jusqu'à l'avant et je l'ai vu. James. J'ai vu le corps sans vie de James. Je suis allé à lui, avec des larmes se formant dans mes yeux. Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai regardé James. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et encore sous le choc. L'éclat et le bonheur de ses yeux étaient partis. Sa baguette magique était toujours dans sa main, étreinte étroitement entre ses doigts. Les verres de ses lunettes étaient craqués. J'ai touché sa main. Elle était froide. Des souvenirs de Poudlard ont traversé ma tête. Lorsque nous nous étions rencontré dans le train, lançant des farces et attrapes à Rogue (_NdT : En fait, c'est pranks, mais pranks en anglais, c'est farces.. alors je trouve ça plutôt bizarre de tirer des farces Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, qu'il la dise!), _lorsque nous étions devenus Animagi, lorsque nous avions gradué, et le mariage. Étreignant toujours sa main, je suis parvenu à dire, « Je suis tellement désolé James. Je suis si désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Ma faute."

Je sanglotait presque maintenant. Péniblement, j'ai fermé ses yeux. Il n'y aurait plus de Cornedrue. Les larmes brillaient sur mes joues. Elles coulaient sur mon visage et je n'avais pas l'intention de les enlever. Je me suis levé et lui ait jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Je me suis tourné et j'ai commencé à chercher Lily. J'ai continué à marcher dans ce désordre et me suis même coupé deux fois. J'ai vu une tache de lumière, rouge, et j'ai réalisé que c'était Lily. La lumière dans ses yeux était partie aussi. Elle n'avait pas le visage choqué comme James l'avait, mais son visage avait des taches de larmes dessus. Ses cheveux étaient salis et ses vêtements avaient de la suie dessus. Les larmes sont revenues et j'ai pris Lily dans mes bras et je l'ai bercé. « Je vous ait perdu Lily. J'ai perdu James. Je vous ai perdu tous les deux." Des souvenirs traversèrent encore une fois ma tête. Lorsque j'avais rencontré Lily, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré James, quand elle était devenue Préfète-en-Chef, quand James lui avait fait sa demande, et une scène du mariage encore.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par des pleurs. Le petit Harry Potter rampait, au travers le désordre et les débris en pleurant, avec du sang coulant sur son front. J'ai doucement placé Lily sur la terre et je suis allé rapidement vers Harry. Je l'ai pris et j'ai essuyé le sang avec ma manche pour voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair formée sur son front. Harry pleurait toujours et je l'ai bercé comme Lily me l'avait montré. Harry arrêta de pleurer immédiatement. Il suça son pouce et entra dans un sommeil silencieux. Je me suis tenu là, tenant Harry dans mes bras, et une pensée traversa encore une fois mon esprit. _Peter. À cause de Peter, mon meilleur ami est mort, sa femme est morte, et son petit garçon a presque rencontré le même destin. _Soudainement, ma tristesse a été remplacée pour un sentiment de vengeance. _Je t'aurai Peter. Je vais te retrouver. Je te chasserai moi-même. Je vengerai Lily et James. _J'ai su à cet instant que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareil, plus jamais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que ce n'était pas trop déprimant. C'est ma première fic de ce genre alors SVP, reviewez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci! À la prochaine, Miss Park Avenue

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou! C'était juste pour vous dire que j'ai de l'air fine là... je pleurais en le traduisant! :P Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce one-shot que moi j'ai aimé le lire et le traduire. Désolé pour les petites imperfections, je ne suis pas encore experte dans le domaine! SVP, dites-moi ce que vous pensez!!!!


	2. Merciiiiiiii!

Alors voilà, je n'ai reçu que trois reviews pour ce One-Shot, mais je tenais tout de même à les remercier personnellement, vous m'avez fait très plaisir.

**Tatiana black : **Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir, savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer toutes les émotions.. Mission accomplie pour moi!

**Raphou : **Waaah! Alors là, j'ai été très émue en recevant ta super review! Elle m'a fait hyper chaud au cœur! Merci, merci milles fois! Et aussi, merci d'avoir reviewé mes autres traductions aussi

**MinouC : **Eh bien ça me fait plaisir de te l'avoir traduit, merci à toi de m'avoir écrit tes commentaires!


End file.
